Rules to the Bunker
by monkeygirl77
Summary: With a bunker containing two humans, the ghost of a vessel, four archangels,2 seraphs, a prophet, and a Bobby. It was only a matter of time before a rule book was needed.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is kind of stuck in my mind and I have to get it out, so I'm not sure if I'll continue it or not! Let me know if you think I should!**

* * *

><p><span>Rules for living in the Bunker:<span>

These are being put into place because lets be honest, when you have a bunker containing 2 humans, a ghost of a former vessel, four archangels, two seraphs, a prophet, and of course Bobby things are bound to happen and someone is bound to try something stupid. No Gabriel I wasn't speaking solely about you, just partially about you, a very larger part compared to the others, but not solely you. Take these rules and read them, memorize them, love them, and live them.

1)Adam just because you are dead does not give you the right to haunt and/or posses people who aren't.

(Considering there is two choices cause I can't posses angels and Bobby scares me, I think I'll take my best choice. Dean your gonna die! - Adam)

2) Holding grudges isn't beneficial for anyone (pretty self explanatory - Sam)

-Michael and Lucifer

-Adam and Dean

-Balthazar and Bobby (Dude if your gonna drink the last of the alcohol the least you could do is snap some more up)

3) Adam your 18, stop throwing temper tantrums

(We hired a physic cause the Bitch wouldn't stop being an ass and he gave us the silent treatment and then started to throw stuff at us - Dean)

(He had it comin! I don't have to act my age, I'm dead aka ageless stupid! - Adam)

4) Kevin has to get at least seven hours of sleep a day.

(You make good time with the translations but we care about you man, don't go wasting away on us! - Sam)

(He's not even your brother dumb ass - Adam)

(I'm gonna get Michael! - Sam)

(... - Adam)

5) Lucifer cut it out with the three 6's thing, its annoying now

(We got it the first five hundred times! - Gabriel)

6) Bobby is not to be bothered when he's in a 'mood'

(Old man got old man needs)

7) Gabe we know Adam looks adorable when smiling, but tickling him for three hours straight is borderline Cruel. Goes for Michael, Lucifer, and surprisingly Balthazar

(I swear to all that is awesome I am going to pee myself! - Adam)

(You better not pee on me Ape! - Lucifer)

(Then stop tickling me! - Adam)

8) Gabriel is not allowed to go grocery shopping or snap up a weeks supply of food for the bunker.

(There is a thing as to much candy Gabe, hard to believe, but its true! - Adam)

(Don't make me tickle you again - Gabriel)

9) Adam just because your a ghost doesn't mean I won't kick you ass

(Dean's just pissed cause I possessed the car - Adam)

(Stay the hell outta Baby- Dean)

(You had to go there didn't you! -Adam)

10) Dean is not allowed to call anymore angels any of the following:

Dicks with wings

big bag of dicks (thank you Gabriel)

Bitches

and other various names that aren't clean enough to be put on paper

Adam smirked at the page, oh he was going to make this fun. His mind was already turning!

* * *

><p><strong>So should I continue! Any rules or stories for already written rules let me know! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**1) Adam just because you are dead does not give you the right to haunt and/or possess people who aren't.**

It was Dean's turn to go grocery shopping. Sam bought rabbit food, Gabriel only got candy, and Raphael only got healthy stuff.. Which sucked all and all. They'd have Michael do it, he seemed to know what everyone liked to much on but he was the only one (and maybe Lucifer and Gabriel) who could keep Adam under control.

Ok seriously he got that the kid would be angry at him for leaving him in the cage but already five times this weekend Adam had tried to maim him. Little bitch had a grudge complex larger than the Grinch it appeared. He's half of the reason they had to start the stupid rules list anyway.

Dean was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard a screeching sound. Shoving the last bag into the truck he slammed it down and spun around to see an older man in his old clunker junker speeding his way. As Dean dove out of the way he saw a mist leave the car and the very same little blonde haired brat cross his arms in a pout before disappearing. Dean shouted profanities as he got up off the ground, brushed himself off, and got into Baby.

Scratch that! Six times this weekend! He grumbled as he sped out of the parking lot. Them damned angels needed to keep a better elash on that bitch!

* * *

><p><strong>2) Holding grudges isn't beneficial for anyone!<strong>

**-Michael and Lucifer**

**-Adam and Dean**

**-Bobby and Balthazar**

"BALTHAZAR GET YA FEATHERED ASS IN HERE!"

Bobby's shout resounded around the bunker. Balthazar ran past the now opened doors with a mad smile on his face and dived into his and Castiel's room.

If your going to drink the last of Bobby's alcohol the least you could do is replace it.

* * *

><p>Micheal and Lucifer shouting at each other and sending glares around wasn't an uncommon sight to see around the bunker. Adam commentating was however a new sight.<p>

* * *

><p>Dean screamed as his door wouldn't open and the water spilling into his bedroom kept getting higher and higher. Adam appeared in front of him and simply pointed and laughed at his misery.<p>

"Oh very funny Adaa-"

Water spilled into his mouth and Dean dived under water to try and get his door open. He didn't know how the kid had done it, but somehow had managed to seal his door closed and flood his room, literally. Realizing that he wasn't going to be able to get his door open Dean resorted to pounding against it. Two minutes later the door was blown apart and Dean fell through along with the rest of the water. Landing in a heap in front of Gabriel who crossed his arms and glared at the ghost in front of them.

"Really Adam?"

Dean's eyes widened at the chastised look on the half-brothers face. There was no apology, he simply faded.

* * *

><p><strong>3)Adam your 18, stop throwing temper tantrums<strong>

That poor poor physic.

Really she was a nice young lady. Her only mistake was saying something mean about Michael and set Adam off. Really they were all kind of frightened, they had never seen Adam this angry. Ok Dean saw it pretty much everyday, but the others not so much.

"What did I say"

Another book was thrown her way along with a knife, a candle, a pot, and a weird looking statue.

They got a medical bill two days later.

* * *

><p><strong>4)Kevin has to get at least seven hours of sleep a day<strong>

The look of complete and utter hurt that Adam gave admittedly broke Sam's heart. He knew nothing bad would happen to Kev because of him and Dean's treatment of him, but that look Adam sent him.

Well it would be burned in his memory for the rest of his life.

Adam wasn't seen for a month after that.

* * *

><p><strong>5)Lucifer cut it out with the three 6's thing, its getting annoying. <strong>

"Got any six's?"

"I got three..."

The go fish players all groaned. This would be the last time they ever played Go Fish with Lucifer around.

* * *

><p><strong>6)Bobby is not to be bothered when he's in a 'mood'<strong>

"ADAM I DO NOT HAVE OLD MAN NEEDS! STOP SAYING THAT!"

"HAHAHAHA"

* * *

><p><strong>7) Gabe we know Adam looks adorable when smiling, but tickling him for three hours straight is borderline cruel. Goes for Michael, Lucifer, and surprisingly Balthazar. <strong>

_First hour_

"Pleaahhhasee Stoahahahpp"

"What are they doing to him?"

Balthazar turned from his spot staring at Gabriel, Lucifer, and Adam. The former letting out a girly (MANLY!) shriek as Lucifer leaned over his head and blew into his tummy.

"Oh them? Torturing Adds!"

_Second hour_

Somehow Adam how gotten stuck on the couch and Michael was using this to his advantage to tickle his feet. Dean didn't even know ghosts could produce tears.

_Third hour_

Having all four angels gang up on you sucked. Adams laughter had turned silent. But the smile on his face kind of made it all worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>8) Gabriel is not allowed to go grocery shopping or snap up a weeks supply of food for the bunker.<strong>

Adam laughed at the sound of Dean puking up all the chocolate once again. They had run out of food for the bunker and he had told Gabriel (more like complained to) that he should surprise everyone by going to get more food. How was he supposed to know that he would get over three tons of candy. How they fit that in the bunker was beyond him.

BLAAAAAAAAAAA

But Dean puking kind of made it all worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>9) Adam just because you a ghost doesn't mean I won't kick your ass<strong>

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!?"

Michael, Lucifer, Castiel, and Kevin all watched as Adam ran past, or did whatever it was ghosts did to move but at a faster pace, Dean running quickly behind him screaming profanities and threats the entire time. There was a crash and a shout of 'I'M GO TO KILL YOU ADAM' to which the reply was 'I'M ALREADY DEAD'. The door to the bunker opened again and Sam walked in slowly, cautiously. The three angels and Kevin looked over as Sam ran a hand down his face.

"What did Adam do this time?"

Sam looked at Michael exasperatedly, "He possessed Baby"

There was another crash and Adam came running into the room and jumped behind Michael for protection.

"HE scratched Baby"

Adam was lucky he was already dead.

* * *

><p><strong>10) Dean is not allowed to call anymore angels any of the following names:<strong>

**Dicks with Wings**

**Big Bags of Dicks (thanks to Gabriel)**

**Bitches**

Technically this isn't because of Dean, this is all Adam's fault. Dude like a freaking sponge, you say one thing in front of him and he repeats it until something else that catches his interest comes along.

Lucifer, for example, was minding his own business reading some book about Satan (ironic? I think not) when Adam appeared behind him and shouted in his ear making him drop his book and scream like a little girl (devilishly hot girl... Shut up Luci).

"HEY YOU BIG BAG OF DICKS!?"

"DEAAANNN"

Dean spent the rest of the day avoiding Lucifer, and Adam.

* * *

><p><strong>SO I hope this was ok! If you have any requests for rules I would love to use them!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Big thanks to Purplebatman, Stardust67, and last but certainly not least Ooshaboosha for reviewing my last chapter! You guys are completely and utterly awesome!**

* * *

><p><strong>11)Adam is not allowed to possess any radios<strong>

Balthazar was taking a shower after having been the unlucky fellow to fall into that large mud pool out back, how he didn't feel like explaining simply because of the matter of dignity and pride, but none the less he liked his blonde hair being well blonde. Bobby had this tiny radio in the shower that anybody could use if they wanted. As long as you put it back on teh old hunters station when you were done with it he had no problems.

Anyway our favorite British angel was just rinsing the shampoo out of his hair when

I'M A BARBIE GIRL IN A BARBIE WORLD! YOU CAN COMB MY HAIR AND-

"ADAM!"

I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CAN NOT LIE, THEM OTHER BROTHERS CAN'T DENY-

"ADAM GET YOUR DEAD ARSE OUT HERE"

Balthazar, normally a calm angel flung his hand out and pulled the innocently grinning ghost out of the small shower radio. Adam tried to fade out again and frowned when he found he couldn't, Balthazar smirked at the teenage ghost.

"Don't like them apples do ya"

Least to say, even ghosts have the ability to get wet, soaking wet.

* * *

><p><strong>12) Adam officially has nap time, grumpy ghosts aren't happy ghost<strong>

Dean ducked as another book went sailing over his head and smacked into the wall with a loud thud.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

That only seemed to make the kid angrier. Another book went flying past his head. A ghostly type of wind picked up in the room and started to fling around anything it could pick up. Knives, books, empty beer bottles,you name it there was one flying. Dean ran to the door and tried to pull it open only to find it locked, again. How this kid had figured out how to do that was beyond them. Dean vaguely heard someone shout 'GET BACK' and the door was blown open in a bright flash of light. Michael ran into the room and crossed his arms in front of the grumpy looking ghost.

**Five minutes later***

Dean walked into the bunkers living room and stopped when he saw Michael watching a rerun of some reality show with Adam curled up in his lap like a cat. The archangels hand running its self through the young ghosts hair, scratching at his scalp.

"He was tired"

* * *

><p><strong>13) Commenting on how girl Gabriel looks in portraits is not good for anyone's well being. <strong>

Balthazar had taken things too far. Sure, Gabriel liked the seraph, but still. To Far.

They had been skimming through one of Bobby's books, best to not ask why however, and came across a picture of Gabriel himself. Look he knows that he has long curly blonde hair. He knows that for a bro, he looks a lot like a...

And instead of an all powerful archangel he looks like a glorified version of little bow peep, Balthazar had been pretty creative with that one. But even Gabriel has his limits. Balthazar swore revenge when he finally got out of that stupid TV land.

* * *

><p><strong>14) Kevin is not allowed to team up with Adam when it comes to getting revenge on Dean Winchester. <strong>

Seriously though, all he does is work work work. When they get back to the bunker all they say is tablet tablet tablet. Even the angels were sort of sympathetic towards him. Kevin had worked his butt off, lost his girlfriend, his mom, everything he had worked for in his life all thanks to the Winchesters. So when Adam had come to him about teaming up for revenge, it was an offer he couldn't resist.

And when everyone had come to the two teenagers when Dean had been burnt by acid while trying to get in the shower, they would admit, that they had nothing to do with it.

It wasn't like they were waiting for the most opportune moment.

* * *

><p><strong>15) Adam officially has a time out corner<strong>

"Adam Mason Milligan"

The teenage ghost had the nerve to look somewhat insulted as Gabriel stood in front of him, arms crossed, a stern look upon his usually happy face.

"What have we told you about pulling stunts like that?"

This had all started when Adam had tried possessing the people in the Bunker, this time it had been Dean. Said hunter was now laying on the bed in a cold shocked catatonic state. Adam was just trying to have some fun.

"Time out Corner"

"But..."

"NOW"

Adam whined about the ghost cruelty when Gabriel's hand snapped out and grabbed him by the ear.

* * *

><p><strong>16) Dean is not permitted to say the word 'Bitch' when any fledglings show up in the bunker<strong>

Fledglings are like baby humans, the pick up everything around them like little sponges and repeat it over and over again. Elijah was an adorable fledgling, silver fluffy wings fluffy, eyes as blue as the ocean. He loved to hang out with Gabriel and, surprisingly, Adam. But he had a habit of repeating things like a parrot. Dean had only said it one time...

"Eli where is Zeke?"

"Bitch"

"Elijah don't say that word"

"Bitch"

"Michael is a..."

"Bitch"

"DEAN!"

* * *

><p><strong>17) Sam likes his veggies, trying to replace them is on your own head.<strong>

Gabriel figured that Sam could have used some candy. It wasn't like it would hurt him in the slightest. Unfortunately, Sam is very protective of his veggies.

However, Adam found it really funny when Gabriel turned up with lettuce sticking out of his hair.

* * *

><p><strong>18) Do not rush Kevin with the tablets, he will start making things up. <strong>

"Are you sure it says that?"

Kevin nodded profusely. Lucifer simply looked even more skeptical. Apparent, Kevin says that the tablet says that all angels must treat the prophet within the first five miles of their location to any sort of eatable substance he wants. Dad had a sense of humor but that didn't sound like soemthing he would say.

Lucifer reached for the tablet to which Kevin quickly hugged to his body protectively.

"Let me see it Kev"

"No"

"Kevin"

"NO!"

Kevin slammed his chair backwards before standing and taking off.

"ADAM HE'S ON TO US!"

Lucifer rolled his eyes, he should have known those two would team up.

* * *

><p><strong>19)<strong>**Dean is not to say a word about Adam's uncanny ability to fall asleep anywhere, the angels may not seem like it but they are protective of their resident teenage ghost.**

Adam fell asleep in between the couch and wall, upside down. Dean thought it was hilarious. The next time he had seen him, Adam had fallen asleep hanging from the lights.

Michael was the one who had heard the comment, he told Lucifer who told Gabriel, who told everyone else. They had stormed into the hunters room and cornered him. It didn't end pretty.

Least to say, when Dean found Adam asleep floating in the middle of the room, he didn't say a word.

* * *

><p><strong>20) Michael is the only one who can dish out any form of punishment on Adam<strong>

Adam had tried to run Dean down with another vehicle. Dean had screamed for anybody to help him and it just so happened to be Michael who wasn't busy at the moment.

When he had arrived at the seen he took in the sight of Dean laying flat back against a wall and Adam laughing as he directed the vehicle to run him down. Michael stopped all of it with a wave of his hand and stalked closer to the now panicking ghost. He grabbed onto his ear and with a snap of his fingers they were all back in the bunker.

"Adam Mason Milligan what have we told you about trying that sort of thing?"

"To not get caught"

Michael's face hardened and he pulled the teen ghost over his lap.

Dean didn't even know that one could actually spank a ghost.

* * *

><p><strong>SO! Sorry it took so long to update! Any and all ideas for rules are welcome, I'm kind of stuck for rules that why it took soooo long!<strong>


End file.
